MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Black Shadow
Kostume 1: His all-black devil-like outfit * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is a devil-esque suit based on The Devil from Devil’s World. The costume is blue, his horns are grey, has white gloves and red boots. He also has a mouth plate with oni-like teeth on it. Instead of a cape, he has wings and has an emblem on his chest * Kosplay 1: Brother Blood from DC's New 52 * Kosplay 2: Trigon * Kosplay 3: Firebrand from Gargoyle's Quest and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Horror Skin: Devil, which is based on Darkness from Legend Bio Black Shadow is a cold-blooded king of evil feared by all. He is wanted by the Galactic Federation, yet he often shows up at the Extraterritorial F-Zero circuits as if they are his own. However, Captain Falcon has seen much success capturing his foot soldiers, and Black Shadow wants nothing more than to see the end of this meddling bounty hunter, preferably in front of millions of fans. It's inevitable that in any race he enters, there will be some kind of huge accident. Gameplay Character Trait Zoda Summon: Black Shadow calls out Zoda who attacks the opponent by blasting at them. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Shadow Punch: Black Shadow charges his fist in dark energy and punches his opponent. * Shadow Choke: Black Shadow lifts his opponent by the neck and knocks him/her out with an explosion of dark magic. * Dark Dive: Black Shadow flies up. If he touches his opponent, he grabs onto him/her, shocks him/her in electricity and knocks him/her to the ground with an explosion. * Evil Foot: Black Shadow charges his leg in dark energy and hurdles towards his opponent with a kick. X-Ray Move * Dark Magiced Death: W.I.P. Super Move * Hell Awaits: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Black Bull: Black Shadow hovers out of the picture, only to return in his Black Bull vehicle. The opponent tries to run away but Black Bull speeds up so fast that it rams onto the opponent, impaling him/her on one of the pointy tips on it. * Domination or Death: Black Shadow grabs onto his opponent's face and electrocutes him/her for four seconds until the opponent's head blows up. * Foot of Death: Black Shadow kicks the opponent on the ground, and delivers a powerful stomp through his/her chest. The foot then electrocutes the opponent for four seconds until their torso explodes. X-Ality * No Mercy!: Black Shadow lifts his opponent by the neck and then he electrocutes him/her, accompanied by a shot of the skeletal system being electrocuted. He then throws the opponent face down to the floor and then stomps on his/her back, breaking apart the spinal cord. He lets out an evil laugh at the end. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Death By My Own Minion: Black Shadow calls out Zoda (one of his underlings), who blasts a hole through his chest before dropping dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''Suicide Magic: '''W.I.P. (with Dark Samus) * '''Advanced Minions: '''W.I.P. (with Pious Augustus) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Black Shadow rides his Black Bull to the battlefield. He hops off of it and looks at his opponent. He says, "I will surely bring you to your doom!" Victory Pose Black Shadow crosses his arms, floats in the air and laughs maniacally. He then says, "Bow down before my power!" Rival '''Name: '''Shang Tsung Both characters are living definitions of evilness. Shang Tsung is a sorcerer, whereas Black Shadow is some sort of evil space wizard (wizard, sorcerer, same thing). Category:MK Vs Nintendo